


The Fear of Falling Apart

by orphan_account



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Comfort, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Smut, Gentle Sex, Happy Ending, Kissing, M/M, Making an Effort (Good Omens), Other, Post-Apocalypse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-07-09 05:56:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19882741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Hastur was clinging. He might have liked to be cuddling, but he couldn’t make the transition. Clinging would have to do.“Ligur,” he said.“Yeah?”“I’m not too heavy?”Ligur was stretched out beneath him on the floor. “Nope.”





	The Fear of Falling Apart

Hastur was clinging. He might have liked to be cuddling, but he couldn’t make the transition. Clinging would have to do.

“Ligur,” he said. 

“Yeah?”

“I’m not too heavy?”

Ligur was stretched out beneath him on the floor. “Nope.”

Hastur pressed his face into Ligur’s shoulder and whined. They were tucked away inside one of the storage rooms, surrounded by cardboard boxes that were stacked precariously all the way up to the ceiling.

“Don’t feel like paperwork today,” Hastur said, his voice muffled by Ligur’s jacket.

“Seems properly demonic to slack off once in a while,” Ligur agreed. 

“Dagon won’t like it.” Hastur sounded perfectly miserable. 

“Then I’ll say it was my idea, won’t I?” Ligur’s arms pressed around him tighter, keeping him close. Not that a million hellbeasts could have dragged Hastur away.

Hastur squeezed his eyes shut. It was humid in the room, and smelled of damp cardboard and mildew, and the door didn’t lock at all. It had long been broken by centuries of demons wrenching it open in impatience, and was only now staying shut because Ligur had shoved a box up against it. 

“Wasn’t your idea, though.” Because Hastur was the one who had needed, so badly, to be alone with him. To have a little comfort, although he was ashamed to admit it.

“Since when are you worried about telling the truth?”

“‘m not.”

“So let me handle it.”

Hastur squirmed, trying to get closer, his fingers wrapping themselves in Ligur’s clothing. Nothing was right since he’d gotten discorporated, since Ligur had gotten worse than discorporated. And even though they’d both made it back to Hell, somehow, Hastur couldn’t help but feel unsettled. Like he kept reaching out for something, but he didn’t know what it was. It was harder to focus on the job. Harder to keep his eyes off his partner, as if at any moment he would be snatched away again. They hadn’t been back to Earth, since. Demons weren’t supposed to be scared, but Hastur was terrified anyway.

“You’re trembling,” Ligur said, starting to sit up.

“I am not!” Hastur screeched, even as he regretted it, being so loud that someone might come to investigate. He grabbed onto Ligur and wound up straddling his lap as Ligur sat up on the floor.

Ligur looked at him with those fiery eyes, that held such anger for anyone but him. Never him. Ligur had never let his temper go where Hastur was concerned.

“Okay,” Ligur said, rubbing at Hastur’s arms. Damn it, he was trembling, his arms and legs and everything else. Ligur placed a kiss on his cheek, causing Hastur to fall forward and tuck his face into his neck and wail.

“You--you haven’t kissed me since we got back,” Hastur said roughly, misery tearing up his voice. “Dunno if you still want…”

“Oh,” Ligur said, hands roving over Hastur’s back, soothing him. “You thought…?”

“Dunno what I thought.”

“Come here. I’ll kiss you. I want to kiss you,” Ligur said, nudging Hastur until he looked into his eyes again, and then he pressed their lips together. It was softer than it used to be. More unsure. Hastur used to kiss him most desperately, whenever they got a chance. He used to climb into his lap and smile and tug at Ligur’s hands until they were grasping at his ass and Ligur was pushing him against a nearby wall to fuck him.

Ligur was kissing him now, soft and sweet and without hesitation, but he wasn’t hard. Hastur tried rocking in his lap a little, but the kisses remained almost chaste, for a demon.

“You still want me, don’t you?” Hastur pleaded, pulling away. 

“Why wouldn’t I?” Ligur touched the pad of his thumb to Hastur’s lips.

“Well...a demon could get the wrong idea,” Hastur said, wriggling in place. “Could feel like, uh, maybe you didn’t want it.”

“Oh!” Ligur started to laugh, then abruptly stopped when he caught the look in Hastur’s eyes. “It’s not what you think. I just...forgot.”

“You forgot me?” Hastur demanded, outraged.

“No, not you. I could never forget you.” Ligur smiled. “I forgot, you know. That part of the body, when I came back.”

“What do you mean?”

Ligur snapped his fingers, grabbed Hastur’s hand, and pressed it to his crotch. “Better?”

“Oh!” Hastur felt the familiar bulge of him beneath his gloved palm. “How could you forget?”

Ligur shrugged. “Was just happy to see you again. I wouldn’t ever leave you alone if I could help it. Didn’t think about the other stuff until now.”

“I was alone,” Hastur said. “I couldn’t--anything--without you.”

“Sorry,” Ligur replied, and if it was weird for a demon to apologize to another demon, neither of them mentioned it. He kissed Hastur again on the lips, teasing at him until Hastur opened up to him and gasped.

“Take off your clothes,” Hastur begged between kisses, pulling ineffectively at his coat. “I missed you. I missed you so much.”

Ligur made fast work of his buttons. “Okay. Okay, baby. Don’t worry. I won’t make you wait any more.”

Hastur searched his own pockets for the packet of lube he knew he had stashed somewhere. Ligur was back, his partner, the only one who understood him, who knew how badly he needed his reassurance and touch, who knew how flustered he could get sometimes and didn’t shame him for it. 

Once they were both undressed it was quick work to prepare himself, to rip off his gloves with his teeth and then stretch himself open with his fingers. Ligur would do it for him sometimes, but Hastur was in a hurry, and he couldn’t bear to pause in his haste to get Ligur inside of him.

There wasn’t a lot of lube, only enough to ease his way as he straddled Ligur again and sunk down onto his erection, his thighs quivering as he seated himself. 

“Okay?” Ligur asked, rubbing his hands along Hastur’s slim thighs, the slight curve of his belly, which only ever seemed concave when he was sitting. His frame was long, lanky, where his partner was a bit more solid, a bit more muscled. Bodies didn’t matter very much to demons, but he couldn’t help appreciating the way Ligur held him, fitting them together. 

Hastur shuddered, but nodded. Of course he was okay. He was always okay in Ligur’s hands. He bounced a little, and whimpered, feeling Ligur’s cock all the way inside him.

“Do you want to ride me? It’s okay if you don’t. I can flip us over,” Ligur suggested.

Ligur always knew when it was too much for him. When he needed a break from paperwork, or from the monotonous sounds of the office, or from being in charge of the sensations of sex.

“Could you?” he said, voice cracking.

Ligur moved him easily, spreading him out on the concrete floor, but careful not to scrape his back, or smack the back of his head. Maybe one day they’d do it in a bed, like the humans. 

Ligur grabbed his coat and used it for a makeshift pillow, maneuvering Hastur until he was comfortable enough.

“Come on,” Hastur said, breaking through the tenderness of the moment. “Like we used to.”

“Wanna be soft with you,” Ligur admitted, pressing inside his entrance. “Let me.”

Hastur wrapped his legs around him, pulling him in. “Yeah,” he said. “You always--always know how I need it. Do it. Please.”

Ligur’s thrusts were deep, deep and satisfying, and he kissed him as he pushed inside. He kissed at Hastur’s neck, his shoulders, his lips--everywhere he could reach. Had a demon ever felt more cherished than Hastur did right then? Bollocks to anyone else if they did--Hastur only cared about Ligur. Beautiful, understanding Ligur, who gave him anything and everything he needed.

They came together--Ligur made sure of it, helping Hastur along until his orgasm shuddered through him.

A pile of nearby boxes teetered and then crashed to the floor, but Hastur couldn’t bring himself to care. He let himself be gathered up in Ligur’s arms, let Ligur wrap him up in his coat and press light kisses to his eyelids.

“I’m here,” Ligur murmured, holding him tight. “I’m here. I’m here.”

**Author's Note:**

> Another title for this could have been 'tfw your demon boyfriend forgets to have a dick' but then that would have been spoilers.
> 
> I'm the-beelz.tumblr.com, if ya tumble


End file.
